The Me That You Don't See
by Ginnytonks04
Summary: Kayla Parker is on her own in New York City. Her family was killed when she was a little girl. She never felt like she belonged. When will she find a place she belongs and where will it be?
1. Chapter 1- My Life Sucks

**My Life Sucks**

Even though I was 15 I still had to go to work. Without my parents to go to work while I go to school with my little brother, I have to make a living on my own. I live in New York City. When I was 9 a fire started and killed my parents and little brother. I was left in the hands of foster care. When I turned 10, I was adopted by a fun loving family, but I always felt out of place. On my 12th birthday I ran away and I have been running ever since. During the day I go to school, at night I work. When I am not working or at school, I walk everywhere. It takes my mind off my old life. I secretly sleep at my work. I get fired quickly because I love to prank. By the way, my name is Kayla Parker. Anyway, the reason I was running today was because I had set up a prank and it went off on the manager. Right before I ran out he yelled at me that I was fired. I was walking down the street, looking for a new place to work when I was pulled, a hand over my mouth, into an alleyway. When I turned around I looked at my kidnappers. There were four of them, boys, the one that grabbed me had shaggy long black hair. The second had short messy hair and glasses, the third was plump and weird looking. The last boys was standing behind his friends looking like he knew this was a bad idea. He was kind of cute, but I couldn't go around saying my kidnappers were cute. But here I was doing just that. Anyway, I yelled, "Why did you just do that?! Never mind. Just don't do that again you almost gave me a heart attack!" I then noticed that I had my right hand raised and saw that the trash can behind them was floating in midair. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I can levitate things. So, I quickly put down my hand and the trash can fell to the ground and when the boys were turned I ran into the nearest fast food restaurant that said they needed workers. I told them that I would work for anything and that I would start right away. They hired me and I started as a waitress. Before I knew it the place was crowded and I was serving as fast as I could. Then I saw the four boys and tried to disguise myself as best I could. I walked over to the table and asked what they would like to eat. They obviously saw through my disguise because the were all staring at me like I was an alien. Well, at least I don't think I am. They just got up, handed me a letter, and left. I quickly took my break and went into the back room and opened the letter. It said,

 _Dear ,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have included your supplies list and ticket to the train to get to Hogwarts. A teacher will appear where ever you are in about a minute and do not be alarmed, he will escort you to the shops where you are to get your things._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

And then I wasn't in the restaurant anymore.

 **On The Train**

I was looking for a compartment and I was so excited to go to Scotland. I was walking down the aisle in the middle of the train when I heard a heated argument. I was great at listening and watching people without them seeing me. I looked into the compartment and I saw the boys that had pulled me into the alley and then gave me the letter. I almost gasped, but I knew that I would give away my hiding place, so I kept silent. I saw a girl who was yelling at one of the boys, saying that he was an arrogant toerag. This sounds like my type of person, but I couldn't get too close to anybody if I wanted to keep my secrets secret. I was smart enough to jump out of the way when the girl came storming out. She had a boy behind her who I guessed was her friend. I followed them to a compartment and asked if I could sit with them. The girl said that I could, so I sat down and she introduced herself as Lily Evans, I figured out what the houses were, what year I would be in, and who the teachers were. Lily explained everything. I thought that I would be in Gryffindor, but I didn't share my thoughts. I found out that I would be in 5th year and that the boys name that Lily was with was Severus and that he was in Slytherin and Lily was in Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2- My New Life

By now it is December and when I try my best to stay away from the so called Marauders, they tend to just show up. This is basically my life so far: I have Lily and Severus, my best friends, who help me get away from the marauders. I am still pulling pranks, but they always get blamed on the boys. This is good and bad. Good: because the boys get into trouble. Bad: because my pranks are better than theirs and they know it. They don't know that I am the mastermind. Seeing them get all the glory for my pranks is hard.

By the way, I am a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Oh, I forgot to mention that I was sorted into Gryffindor(Even though you probably would have guessed)! Anyway, quidditch was the only time that I couldn't avoid talking to at least two of them if the other two didn't come down for some random reason. I still had that weird feeling in my stomach whenever bookworm walked by. I call him bookworm because he always has his nose in a book.

When I would bump into them, before Lily would pull me away, they would always look like they had something to say to me. When they did catch me somewhere without Lily, our conversations were awkward. They go like this: 'Them-"Hi." Me-"Hi" Them-"Can we talk to you?" Me-"No" Glasses(the boy with the glasses)-"Can you ask Evans to go on a date with me?" Me-"No!"' Then I would walk away.

Tonight I am pulling a prank on the Hufflepuffs so that all their plants turned to slime. I was almost outside the common room door when I heard two voices arguing. I looked around the corner and saw that it was the marauders. Dog Boy(the boy who laughs like a dog) said, " What if the Masked Marauder is out here tonight!"

Is that what people are calling me? How did I not hear this?! "I marked all the days that the Masked Marauder would pull a prank. It is a pattern of days. She won't strike tonight. It is also a pattern of places, she already pranked the Hufflepuffs." said Glasses. He was right about the patterns. I don't care about them right now, I just wanted to prank someone tonight. I had had a rough day.

Earlier That Day

Today is the first quidditch match of the season! I auditioned for chaser two weeks ago and I got it! We had been practicing so hard. We were walking down to the quidditch pitch and I wasn't talking, I was so nervous! I had never played quidditch in my life! We were playing against Hufflepuff. I was really worried. The game began and I had the quaffle.

I passed it to one of the other chasers on the team, Malcolm. Malcolm was always asking me out, it was so annoying. Now I just avoid him too, along with the marauders. Anyway, the pass was perfect, but he fumbled and dropped the quaffle. I'm pretty sure that he dropped it because he was staring at me. Ewwww. The rest of the game went terrible. We lost by 200 points. I walked back to the common room and told Lily that I was going to go for a walk. I grabbed my pranking supplies and headed to the Hufflepuff common room.

Present Time

I had to get passed them if I wanted to do my prank, but I knew that their was no chance of that. I started to head back to the common room, but I decided to take a walk for real. I was walking along the black lake when I looked around and saw that no one was in sight or earshot. I sat down on the side of the lake and started to cry.

I only cry if I need to. This is the one cry that I need every year. I was crying for my family, my life, my friends, and most importantly, myself. I had changed since I ran away. I had to grow up so quickly to be able to survive. I couldn't save up for the latest cabbage patch doll, I had to save up for food, clothes, and shelter. I suddenly looked up from crying and I saw Bookworm standing there, staring at me. I quickly got up and ran to my dorm and went to sleep right in my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3- After Last Night

I woke up the next morning and remembered what had happened the night before. I got up, put on some fresh clothes and decided to head down to breakfast. I made sure to avoid sitting anywhere near Remus. Quidditch practice was today and I had to do my best to avoid the Marauders at all costs. Remus would have told all of his little friends by now.

Even Lily didn't know about my "cry session". I build a wall up a long time ago to hide my emotions to outsiders. I was going to tell Lily some day, but it seems like she will find out soon enough. I made sure to have Lily with me at all times so that the Marauders have no way to torment me. Thats right, when I got to Hogwarts the Marauders(mostly Glasses and Dog Boy) would bully me, until Lily stepped in and pulled me away from them.

Anyway, I walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily. Thankfully she was nowhere near the Marauders. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking concerned. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked. "Of course." she answered. I walked her to the lake and I sat down. Lily sat on the ground next to me and waited for me to say what I needed to say.

I took a deep breath and started to explain everything. "When I was nine years old my house caught on fire. When I finally got out of the house I didn't see my parents or my little brother anywhere. When the firefighters finally arrived they ran into my house and came out looking really sad and when they walked over to me I didn't know what was going on because I was only nine. The fireman explained to me that the fire started in my parents room and my brother ad been in there with them. He said that I was the only survivor of the fire."

I could tell that Lily had pity for me now. "I was then put into foster care. When I was 10 I was adopted by a great family, but I always felt out of place. I ran away when I turned 12 and I have been living by myself ever since. I go to school on normal days at normal times and then I work at night and on the weekends for money to support myself."

I had two last things to tell Lily so I decided that I would tell her and then demonstrate. I pulled a flower out of the ground and held it in my hand. "Lily," I said, "there is two more things I have to tell you. The first is that I still hurt so once a month I come down to this lake and I let the tears come. Last night was the last time that I did it and unfortunately Remus Lupin saw me. The other thing that I have to tell you is that I can levitate objects with my mind. I'll show you." I set the flower on the ground and held my right hand up to it. When I lifted my hand the flower followed. I looked over to see that Lily was staring at me like her brain just exploded. I guess my whole life story is a lot to handle.


	4. Chapter 3 12- Characters

Characters:

Kayla Parker

Remus Lupin

Lily Evans

Severus Snape

Sirius Black

James Potter

Peter Pettigrew


End file.
